This invention relates to a pressure flow control device for use primarily in combination with a flow device of the type used to maintain both vertical and horizontal stability and maneuverability through a predetermined fluid environment.
Flow devices that exhibit improved stability and maneuverability through a fluid medium are well known. For example my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,641 and 3,945,592, (the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference) both disclose flow devices comprising a plurality of cells or spors and featuring a number of elements, including jet ports, Jordan clusters, holonomic ports, jiro ports and control means that permit the rate and direction of travel and descent through the fluid medium to be carefully controlled. Accordingly, such devices have proven to be extremely advantageous for use as parachutes and kites and in other flow device applications.
Presently, however, a great need exists for a flow device that exhibits even better stability and maneuverability than the devices discussed above. Most conventional devices do not allow the operator to regulate the fluid flow through the device or the intercellular pressure therein. As a result, the consequent fluid from drag on various portions of the device cannot be readily controlled. Precise maneuvers such as turning are therefore hindered. Additionally, present flow devices provide for far less than optimal control over the thrust and direction of travel of the device through the fluid environment.
Adequate control over flow device travel is a serious concern. In many flow applications, such as parachuting, it is critically important that the operator possess a considerable degree of control over the internal pressures and configuration of the flow device and its resultant aerodynamic characteristics.